1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sound-absorbing device, which is mounted to the inside of a fuel tank to alleviate and absorb the sound of liquid accompanied by fuel movement inside thereof, and a method for mounting the same.
2. Background Art
A fuel tank has a sound-absorbing device mounted to the inside thereof to alleviate and absorb the sound of liquid accompanied by fuel movement inside thereof. Such a sound-absorbing device may have various kinds of structures. FIGS. 17(a) and (b) show an example of the fuel tank, which has been disclosed in Patent Document 1, FIG. 17(a) is a perspective view of the fuel tank, and FIG. 17(b) is a cross-sectional view taken along line a-a of FIG. 17(a). The shown fuel tank has a tank body T integrally formed therewith by blow molding, includes, e.g. an opening E for attachment of a unit gauge and has stays S disposed at plural positions therein. Sound absorbing devices (baffles) 100, each of which has mounting holes 101 formed therein to pass therethrough in a thickness direction thereof, are fixed to the fuel tank by being put into the tank through the opening E, followed by inserting stays S in the mounting holes and disposing clips C on projection edges of the stays S.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3555335